Elio
Sun is a Pokémon trainer and the new male protagonist in the games Pokémon Sun and Moon alongside Moon, and at the end of the games, they become the first ever Champion of the Alola region. Appearance Sun is shown to be wearing a black baseball cap with a white Poké Ball like symbol planted on the front, also having a blue brim. By default, he has neck length black hair and pale skin, with slate grey eyes and a smile on his face. He has a blue and white striped t-shirt, black and red cargo shorts that lead to blue and teal water shoes, wearing no socks underneath. He sports a gray Z-Ring on his left arm. His appearance is customizable, like that of Calem. Personality Biography Games Sun is first greeted by Professor Kukui on his computer. His mother reveals that they have moved to the warm and sunny Alola region from Kanto. She asks Meowth to wake up Sun. Meowth wakes up Sun and he heads downstairs. Professor Kukui comes and tells Sun about Alola and the Kahunas. He invites the player to come join him outside, and Sun's mother tells him that his hat and bag are in his room. When Sun gets his items, he joins Kukui outside. Kukui tells Sun about Iki Town and the Kahuna, Hala, and lets him explore. Sun soon sees a mysterious girl with a Poke Ball design bag that is shaking with something in it. Sun follows the girl. A strange creature pops out and rushes over an old bridge, but the girl is too worried to go after it. Three Spearow come and attack the Pokemon, so she tasks Sun to go after it. Sun protects the Pokemon, but the bridge breaks and Sun falls but is saved by Tapu Koko. It later gives Sun the Sparkling Stone. The girl then introduces herself as Lillie, and is the professor's assistant. She tells Sun that the Pokemon is a Cosmog and is nicknamed Nebby. Because Lilly isn't a Pokemon trainer, she asks Sun if could take her back to Iki Town. When they reach Iki Town, they are met by Hala and Kukui. Lillie tells them of what happened at the bridge, and Kukui and Hala reward Sun for his bravery his own starter Pokemon. Kukui then gives Sun the Rotom Pokedex and a Trainer Passport. Sun soon meets Hau, the grandson of Hala. Hau and Sun have a friendly battle while Lillie watches. After the battle, Sun returns home and shows his mother his brand new Pokemon. His mother thinks the Pokemon is both cute and cool. Sun, after catching more Pokemon and gaining more experience, is invited to participate in the Fighting Festival. His first opponent is Hau. After winning the battle, Sun is awarded the Z-Ring. Later, while Sun is out exploring, Lillie tells Sun about Nebby and pleads him not to tell anyone about it in order to keep its existence a secret. She then leaves. Manga Adventures Trivia *Sun's old home region is Kanto. *Ash Ketchum's outfit for traveling through the Alola region is based on Sun's starter outfit. Gallery Zpowerartwork.png Pokerideartwork.png Pokemon Refresh Artwork.png FP1.png Category:Protagonists Category:Characters from Alola Category:Generation VII characters Category:Trainers with Z-Rings Category:Trainers with Mega Stones Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Champions